Compassion
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Yew and Tiz taking their relationship to the next level. [TizxYew] [Sequel to Beloved Brother]
"Hey, there's that kid with the disability!" The cavalier whispered.

"I got a good prank that dumbass is too stupid to figure out!" His friend whispered.

Yew smiled while kneeling down to look at the flowers. He sniffed the roses and watched the butterflies land on his face making him laugh. He picked up some flowers from the ground and put them inside this bag. He stood up and walked over to the river. He stared at his reflection and smiled. He could see his brown hair, blue-greens eyes, and his cavalier uniform. He took a deep breath then walked back to the dormitory. He decided to read the history books again. He yawned and entered the bathroom needing to take some time then the lights suddenly switched off. Yew gulped. He got his mini flashlight out.

"BOO!"

Yew felt his heart drop. He slowly turned around then screamed once he saw a scary figure. He dropped his flashlight and ran into the wall. He moved his hands on the walls trying to find the doorknob. He tried yanking it open but realized the door was locked. Yew began to cry. He sat down and hid his face. The lights finally turned on. Yew lifted his head once he heard laughing. His mouth was slightly opened.

"God! You're so fuckin' gullible and easy!"

Yew immediately stood up unlocking the door and ran out ignoring the bullies laughing at him. Once he calmed down he got his books and walked out of the dormitory. He walked over to the flowers again and sat down reading his books. He smiled loving what he was reading.

"I dare you to punch him!"

Yew turned the pages and wrote things in his journal. He yelped once he was kicked behind the head. He fell flat on the grass. He heard laughing and clapping. Yew slowly raised his head and grabbed the grass. He had a frown on his face.

"What are you looking at you ugly fuck!"

The bully kicked Yew's face making him scream in pain. Yew's forehead had a bruise. He slowly stood up on his knees grabbing his books not wanting to start anything. The bullies slapped the books from his hands and took his books.

"Give me back my books please!" Yew pleaded with his arms out.

The bully punched Yew's face. Yew whimpered and blocked his face. The bully punched Yew again. Yew felt his eyes becoming watery. He slowly stood up and began walking away. The bully sprinted over and shoved Yew on the ground. The bullies laughed and mocked Yew.

"Little loser has no friends!"

Yew slowly raised his head.

"I do have friends! Tiz is my friend!" Yew cried.

The bullies laughed hysterically.

"Tiz doesn't even like a loser you!"

"He's just pretending to be your friend!"

"That's not true!" Yew yelled.

Yew finally stood up and had his books thrown in his face. The books fell on the grass. He had his eyes closed and felt slight stings on his face. He knelt down and picked up his books then walked away. He quietly walked back into his dorm and placed his books on his desk. He sat on his bed and let his tears out. He looked at his roommate's bed which belonged to Tiz.

 _"_ _He's just pretending to be your friend!"_

 _"_ _Tiz doesn't even like a loser like you!"_

Yew took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom to clean the wounds on his face. He wiped the dirt off his face then placed some bandages on his face. He walked out of the bathroom and wrote in his journal. He sighed and walked out of his dorm and went to the cafeteria. He saw Tiz talking to his friends. He desperately wanted to sit next to Tiz but knew his friends would harass him. Yew got his tray of food and sat by himself. He ignored the people staring and laughing at him. To distract himself, he opened his book and began to read. Yew took a bite of his sandwich and then swallowed hard once the same bullies sat next to him.

"Why don't you just kill yourself?"

"Leave me alone…" Yew pleaded.

The bully backhanded Yew across the face and gripped his shirt pulling him up.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

Tiz turned his head and his mouth dropped opened. Yew had a nosebleed and one eye closed. He tried prying the bully's hand away from his shirt.

"Help! Help!" Yew begged.

The knights in the cafeteria laughed. Tiz clenched his fist disgusted by the cruelty of the knights. He hated how everyone was encouraging the bully to hurt Yew. Of course, no one was helping or telling the bully to stop. Tears streamed down Yew's eyes.

"STOP!" Tiz shouted.

Yew turned his head and closed his eyes.

"You're actually his friend?"

"So what if I am?"

"Are you his boyfriend then!? HAHA!"

Tiz shook his head and punched the bully directly in the face knocking him out. Yew smiled.

"He has a disability! All of you should show respect because its cowardly picking on the disabled!"

"Won't don't have to! We can do whatever we want!"

"He's a HUMAN BEING!" Tiz yelled.

The commander barged into the cafeteria making everyone go silent. Tiz and the bully were pulled into the office. Yew sat down on the bench next to the office door fiddling with his fingers. He could hear the commander talking to Tiz. Yew began to pray. After minutes passed, the door finally opened and Tiz came out. Yew's mouth slightly opened and he jumped into Tiz's arms. Tiz smiled and rubbed Yew's back. Denny arrived to the school shortly. He saw Yew's face and felt disgusted by the bruises. He ruffled Tiz's hair and entered the commander's office. Yew could hear Denny yelling at the commander.

"Thanks for always sticking up for me Tiz…" Yew said.

Tiz nodded and pecked his lips on Yew's head. Yew blushed.

A few minutes later, Denny came out of the commander's office and shook his head in disbelief.

"Pack your gear Yew, I'm taking you out of here." Denny said.

Yew nodded. Denny got Yew to a better school. Tiz transferred out just to be with his friend.

* * *

 _A couple of years later.  
_

"Hehe! I read all three books already!" Yew happily said.

Tiz nodded and felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Ever since he became friends with Yew he began developing feelings for him. He remembered the first time he met Yew with his older brother. He remembered when Denny told him about Yew's disability. Yew feared Tiz wouldn't want to be friends with him because of his disability but he was wrong. Tiz and Yew grew up together and became best friends. Tiz would sometimes spend the night with Yew and play with Denny. Denny would always welcome Tiz whenever he visited since he always protected Yew from bullies. Tiz loved Yew for who he was. As years passed, both males eventually fell in love but kept it secret. Tiz loved Yew's interest in books and they would always study together. Both males always stayed together. People would sometimes harass them and would call them a gay couple. Tiz hated it when people would tell lies about Yew. Some even tried to turn Tiz against him. Eventually, the harassment stopped.

"Ready to study together?" Yew smiled.

Tiz nodded and grabbed Yew's hand.

"Is it okay, if we stop at my house?" Tiz asked.

Yew nodded and followed Tiz. Both males held hands and continued walking. Once they arrived at Tiz's house, Yew placed his books on Tiz's desk and stretched his arms. He kicked off his boots and removed his freelancer jacket. Tiz locked the door and placed his coat on his stand. Yew twirled around and smiled.

"Are we studying here?" Yew said.

Tiz dangerously approached Yew. Yew noticed and slowly backed away until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Are you okay Tiz?" Yew asked nervously.

Tiz grabbed Yew's arm and pulled him into an embrace. Yew's eyes widened. His chin was resting on Tiz's shoulder.

"T-Ti-"

He was silenced by a hungry kiss. Yew melted into the kiss then slowly parted away.

"Yew, I love you." Tiz whispered.

"Tiz…" Yew whispered.

Tiz grabbed Yew's chin and looked into his loving blue-green eyes. Yew could see passion and pure need from Tiz's eyes. Both males eagerly pressed their lips together. Tiz gently pinned Yew against the wall. Their mouths moved around as both males struggled to win over dominance. Yew closed his eyes and cupped Tiz's face. He felt Tiz place his hands on his shoulders. Yew felt a tongue poke his lips. He opened his mouth allowing Tiz to enter his territory. Yew pressed his body against his lover's and felt himself being picked up from the floor. Slowly and awkwardly, Yew was placed on Tiz's green bed sheets. He wrapped his leg around Tiz's waist pulling him down. Both males sloppily kissed. Their bodies moved around for a brief moment enjoying the fabric being rubbed together. Moans muffled from their mouths as their lips parted and pressed together. Yew moved his hands trying to unbutton Tiz's dress shirt. Both males were still lip locked. Tiz moaned and broke the kiss. He watched Yew's fingers trace his collar bone. He placed his hand on Tiz's chest and rubbed in circles. Tiz removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Yew eagerly pulled Tiz down and felt himself being rolled over so he was on top. He smiled and looked down at his lover. He placed his hands on Tiz's chest and traced his faint muscle curves. Tiz closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Yew traced and rubbed Tiz's nipples in circles. Yew snuck his hands down to Tiz's belt. He unbuckled it and yanked Tiz's trousers down revealing his erection. Tiz kicked his trousers off and began removing Yew's clothes. The pile of clothes increased on the floor. Yew eagerly wrapped his bare legs around Tiz's waist pulling him down. Both males' hands moved around caressingly each other's flesh.

"I love you." Tiz breathed.

"I love you, too." Yew replied.

Both males shared another passionate kiss. Tiz felt his underwear being pulled down. Yew slightly blushed. He felt his underwear being pulled down to his ankles. Tiz finished the removal and tossed both their underwear on the floor. Yew's face was all red. He shyly placed his hands on Tiz's chest and traced his nipples. Tiz was on his knees watching Yew's hand move around his body. Yew sat up and kissed Tiz's chest. Tiz slightly gasped and stroked Yew's hair. Yew licked Tiz's nipples and slightly bit them making Tiz flinch. He sat up and pressed his lips against his lover's. Both males sat there in their loving embrace.

"Are we really going to do this?" Yew asked.

"We don't have to…" Tiz said.

Both males pressed their foreheads together.

"There's no else I love more than you, Tiz." Yew said.

"I'm glad we met Yew…" Tiz whispered.

"I never got a chance to really thank you for always sticking up for me." Yew said.

Tiz smiled and brushed their noses together. Yew lightly laughed.

"You're a human being Yew. You did not choose to have a disability." Tiz said.

Yew closed his eyes and felt Tiz kiss his forehead. He remembered that fateful day when he was studying inside the library and a random bully punched Yew in the face for no reason. Yew had a nosebleed and tried blocking the attacks. Tiz came and punched the bully directly against his neck that knocked him unconscious. The bully got expelled and Tiz was called a hero. Denny always welcomed and thanked Tiz for watching over his brother. Yew hummed once he felt Tiz caressing his hair.

"Can I…" Yew swallowed hard and blushed. "Touch you…?"

"I'm yours…" Tiz whispered.

Yew blushed and placed his bare hands on Tiz's chest. He gently pushed Tiz down on the bed and straddled him. He rubbed his lover's chest in circles. He saw goosebumps form on Tiz's body. He traced his veins with his index finger. Tiz shivered and tilt his head back. He loved Yew's smooth touches. Tiny gasped escaped from his lips as his lover traced his faint muscle curves. Yew trailed his hand down until he touched his lover's manhood. Tiz's manhood was hard and erect. Yew shyly wrapped his fingers around Tiz's shaft. Tiz blushed and whipped his head right. Yew rubbed the tip in circles with his thumb. He felt a pulse and moved his hand down feeling the veins. Yew smiled and looked at his lover's face loving his facial expression. He moved his hand down and lightly tugged his lover's balls making Tiz gasp. Tiz placed his hands on Yew's hips and pulled him over his manhood. He moved his hands down and slicked his finger inside Yew's entrance. Yew felt intense pain and lightly yelped. Tiz interlaced their free hands together. He continued slicking his finger in and out. Yew's body was slightly bent and he had his mouth opened. Tiz added another finger and scissor his fingers around. Yew slightly wiggled his hips from the sensation of pleasure. Tiz removed his fingers once he felt Yew was ready.

"Tiz…" Yew breathed.

Tiz slightly lifted Yew up and positioned him over his manhood. Yew could feel his tip brushing against his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Tiz said.

Yew nodded and placed his hands on Tiz. Tiz slowly lowered him down making Yew tilt his head back to groan in pain. Yew felt his entrance being stretched out wider. His hands were placed on his lover's chest. Tiz wrapped his arms around Yew and pulled him down to share a passionate kiss. Yew finally relaxed and slowly moved his hips. He was still lip locked. Tiz placed his hands on his lover's hips and slowly pulled himself out then pushed back in. Both males deepened the kiss. Yew pulled away and sat up rocking himself back and forth. Tiz roamed his hands around his lover's chest. Yew interlaced his lover's fingers together and smiled. Tiz squeezed his lover's hands and let him go on his own pace. The bed slightly shifted. Yew slightly increased his pace. Tiz smirked and rolled himself over so Yew was on bottom. Yew pecked his lover's nose. Tiz pulled Yew in a hug. Both males closed their eyes and brushed their noses together.

"I never thought I would do it with you…" Yew said.

Tiz kissed Yew's forehead.

"Why do you say that?" Tiz asked.

"I mean… you accepted me for who I am." Yew said.

"You're very unique Yew and I would never betray you." Tiz said.

Yew nodded and rested his chin on Tiz's shoulder. Tiz placed his hands on Yew's shoulders and moved his face over to his neck. He hummed and bit his lover's neck making him gasp. Yew shut his eyes and yelped feeling Tiz's teeth pierce his flesh. He wrapped his arms around Tiz's back and dug his nails into his lover's back in pleasure. Tiz pushed Yew down on the bed sheets. He felt legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer. Both males breathed in heavily and pressed their foreheads together. Tiz groaned as he pulled out then pushed back in. Both males had their eyes locked on each other. Yew was breathing heavily. He clawed his lover's back and tilted his head back to moan out his lover's name. Tiz picked up his pace going harder and faster. The bed creaked violently. Yew shut his eyes and felt Tiz roll him over so he was on his hands and knees. He felt Tiz pull himself out.

"Tiz…?" Yew turned his head.

Tiz gently kissed his lover's back and got of the bed stretching his arms. He sat down on his couch and leaned his head back sighing. Yew got off the bed and straddled Tiz's legs. He let out a moan as he felt Tiz lower him down on his manhood. Yew adjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Tiz's neck. Both males shared a sloppy kiss. Yew rocked and bounced on his lover's manhood. He reached down messing with his lover's balls making Tiz's mouth drop open. Yew grinned and bounced harder while squeezing his lover's balls. He lightly tugged on the skin and lightly pinched. Tiz leaned down as much as he could and placed his hands on his lover's hips. Yew leaned and gently kissed his lips then parted. Both males were eye locked. He placed his hands on Tiz's shoulders and began rocking his hips fast. Tiz closed his eyes and bit his lip from moaning. He pushed Yew down until his manhood was all the way inside. Yew gasped and ached his back. He continued riding his lover. Pants and loud moaning escaped from their mouths. Tiz gripped his lover's hips and slammed him down each time. He felt himself reaching his climax. Yew moaned out Tiz's name and felt his insides being filled with warm fluid. Yew felt himself let go his seed hitting Tiz's chest. He collapsed on top of Tiz. Both males panted heavily and shared a sloppy kiss. Tiz slowly pulled himself out of Yew.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Uh oh!" Yew got off the couch and got his pendant.

"Yew!? Yew!? Thank heavens! Where are you?" Denny asked.

"I'm sorry Denny. I'm spending the night at Tiz's house." Yew said.

"Don't scare me like that again! Please let me know where you're at next time!" Denny said.

"Yes sir! Sorry brother." Yew said.

"I love you, Yew and goodnight." Denny said.

"I love you too, dearest brother." Yew said.

Yew closed his pendant and climbed into bed. Tiz wiped the sweat and fluid off his body. Yew felt Tiz wrap his arms around him. Both males shared one last passionate kiss before going to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Yew woke up feeling arms around his tummy. He smiled and turned his head seeing his lover in front of him. He lightly kissed his head and turned around and sat up on the bed. He could still feel the thrusting sensation in his bottom. In stood up out of bed and got his clothes on. Tiz opened his eyes and sat up. Yew moaned as he felt lips on his neck. He felt Tiz sneak his hand under his pants and stroked his manhood.

"T-Tiz...please..." Yew moaned.

Tiz chuckled and kissed the top of his head. He got off the bed and got his old freelancer clothes on. Once dressed, both males walked to Denny's house that took about fifteen minutes. Yew opened the door seeing his brother cooking food.

"There you are!" Denny happily said.

Denny ran over and picked up his brother laughing. Yew was hanging upside down while his brother held his ankle with one arm. Tiz smiled and closed the door. Denny placed Yew down on his feet.

"Hey Tiz." Denny said.

Tiz bowed and Denny pulled him into a hug.

"You're my brother's guardian angel." Denny said.

Tiz nodded while Yew held his hand.

"Want to stay for a couple of weeks Tiz?" Denny asked.

Tiz nodded and smiled. Denny placed a kiss on Yew's head then whipped his head and ran back to his cooking. Yew pulled Tiz upstairs to his room. Both males hugged each other then shared a sloppy kiss. Yew pushed Tiz on the couch straddling and rolled his hips against his groin.

"Hey! Hey! If you two are going to make out, at least close the door!" Denny ordered.

Yew and Tiz slightly blushed and nodded.

"Unless you want to do a _three way_..." Denny smirked.

"W-What!?" Yew gasped.

"Gotcha!" Denny laughed.

Tiz laughed.


End file.
